


Entretien avec un Homonculus

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Character Death, Community: 30_baisers, Français | French, Immortality, Interview with a Vampire AU, M/M, Relationship(s), Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jeune journaliste est abordé par un être étrange qui propose de lui raconter sa vie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entretien avec un Homonculus

**Author's Note:**

> **Thèmes :** 5 - « J’ai quelque chose à te dire… » ; 20 - Retour à la maison.
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** Tout d'abord les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont au **créateur de Full Metal Alchemist…** ensuite je tiens à signaler (mais tout le monde a du le remarquer) que je me suis inspirée du roman d' **Anne Rice** "Entretien avec un Vampire" pour le titre de ma fic (bien que je n'aie pas encore lu le roman) et pour la trame, ou l'idée de base. Et enfin, un grand merci à **Pinstripesuit** qui m'a inspirée cette fanfiction grâce à un de ses superbes fanarts [malheureusement introuvable aujourd'hui, et qui s'est révélé plus tard être un Greed/Envy, mais c'est pas grave XD]

La pièce est sombre, uniquement éclairée par les lumières de la ville que l'on voit de la fenêtre. Une grande fenêtre, devant laquelle se tient un homme. Si on peut le nommer ainsi.

Le jeune journaliste, légèrement dépassé par les évènements, pose son magnétophone sur le bureau, s'assoit et attend.

Que dire à un inconnu qui vous a interpellé dans la rue pour vous demander de le suivre, vous promettant une interview en or, en or massif?

Le journaliste n'est pas particulièrement ambitieux, mais il est curieux, et il a suivi l'inconnu.

Maintenant, que lui dire?  
Peut-être vaut-il mieux répéter ce que l'inconnu a dit, si étrange que cela paraisse. Le jeune homme se racle la gorge.

"Hum. Donc vous êtes…

\- Un homonculus."

Ce disant, l'être se retourne.

La première chose que le jeune homme remarque, c'est son sourire. Un sourire très étrange, même s'il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi exactement.

Puis il y a ses yeux. Le journaliste blond ne se souvient pas en avoir déjà vu de pareils. Violet, est-ce une couleur normale, pour des yeux? Il s'agit peut-être de lentilles de contact.

Le reste semble à peu près normal. Le look de l'inconnu lui rappelle celui d'une rock star. Il lui faut sans doute trois boîtes de gel pour faire tenir sa coiffure.

Mais quand l'être s'approche, l'humain a soudainemnt très envie de reculer. Il prend sur lui et ne le fait pas.

L'autre s'asseoit en face de lui et croise les doigts.

"Je t'ai dit comment je m'appelais?

\- Non.

\- Je suis Greed."

Greed… ce ne peut être qu'un pseudonyme… oui, c'est sans doute cela. Une rock star qui pense qu'une bonne interview lui garantira la célébrité. Mais… comment a-t-il su qu'Alphonse est journaliste?

"Alors…, reprend le dénommé Greed, je suppose que la meilleure chose à faire est que je te raconte ma vie… en admettant que c'en est une. Je suppose que pour l'instant tu ne comprends rien à ce qui t'arrive?"

Al rougit un peu.

"Euh…

\- Laisse tomber, tu comprendras à force de m'écouter. Et si tu démarrais ton magnétophone?"

Le journaliste met quelques secondes avant de bouger.

"Très bien, commence l'étrange personnage. Donc, on m'a donné le nom de Greed."

 

* * *

 

 

Il avait été créé plusieurs siècles avant sa rencontre avec le journaliste Alphonse Elric. L'alchimiste à l'origine de sa création se nommait Dante. C'était une femme, mais pas humaine. Non, elle ne l'était plus, voire ne l'avait jamais été.

 

* * *

 

 

"Euh… désolé, mais… vous avez trois cents ans? Votre mère était une… alchimiste?"

Greed le regarde sans rien dire, puis soupire.

"D'accord, j'explique. C'était pour garder le suspense… enfin bon. T'as déjà entendu parler de l'alchimie? Au moins dans des bouquins?

\- Euh… moi oui… mais pas tout le monde…"

Le prétendu homonculus se mord la lèvre inférieur, se souvenant sans doute qu'il s'adresse à priori à un large public.

"L'alchimie. La recherche de la pierre philosophale. Transformer le plomb en or.

\- Il y a beaucoup de légendes à ce sujet.

\- Oui. Mais les alchimistes existent. Leurs créations aussi. Il n'y en a plus beaucoup maintenant… de vrais alchimistes, je veux dire. Remarque, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'homoncules non plus.

\- Comment avez-vous été… euh… créé?

\- Dante a voulu ressusciter quelqu'un, un amant. Et le résultat est devant toi."

Greed sourit. Il n'est apparemment pas peu fier de son état.

Alphonse hésite un tout petit peu avant de poser une autre question.

"Et ça fait quoi, d'être un homonculus? Vous avez des… euh… pouvoirs spéciaux?

\- Je ne vieillis pas, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Je ne suis pas totalement immortel, mais il est difficile, très difficile, de me tuer.

\- D'accord."

Il ne le croit pas, bien sûr. Comment le croire, de toute manière? Il n'a même pas une preuve.

"C'est assez clair?

\- Pardon?

\- Je peux reprendre mon histoire?

\- Euh… oui… allez-y…"

 

* * *

 

 

Greed n'était pas resté bien longtemps avec Dante, sa créatrice. Il voulait autre chose.

Il voulait le monde. Il voulait vivre.

Ainsi, on put bientôt l'apercevoir dans les soirées mondaines, courtisant les jeunes gens, dansant, discutant.

Il s'était octroyé son appartenance à la noblesse en s'appropriant la maison et la vie d'un comte, à moins que ce ne soit d'un baron, il ne s'en souvient déjà plus.

Mais, au bout d'une vingtaine d'années très vite passées, il voulut autre chose, une autre vie.

 

* * *

 

 

"Une vingtaine d'années…, releva Alphonse. Mais c'était à quelle date, exactement?  
\- Oh, ça, j'en sais rien. Jamais vraiment prêté attention aux années qui passaient. Sinon on s'en lasse vite.

\- D'accord, mais… vous ne pourriez pas me dire à peu près… je ne sais pas, moi, s'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important à ce moment là…

\- Ecoute, petit, en dehors de moi, il n'y a pas grand chose qu'y m'intéresse réellement, encore moins les évènements historiques."

Alphonse fronce les sourcils. S'il ne peut pas lui donner de dates, il a encore moins de raisons de croire Greed… mais son histoire semble pourtant intéressante…

Il décide de ne pas trop s'en occuper pour l'instant. Il verra les détails plus tard.

 

* * *

 

 

Il se fit donc brigand, puis assassin, puis escroc…

Un demi-siècle plus tard, il avait conclu bien des affaires malhonnêtes, et avait à sa solde une troupe de déserteurs qui lui étaient entièrement dévoués.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ils se faisaient appeler les Chimères. Et ils se chamaillaient parfois sur qui avait trouvé ce nom.

\- Ils étaient nombreux?

\- Assez. Plusieurs dizaines.

\- Et ils vous obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil?

\- Oui. Ils étaient très loyaux. Je me rappelle, il y avait… Martel, la seule fille… Dorchet… et aussi…

\- Et ça s'est fini comment?

\- Tous morts."

Le visage de Greed s'est assombri. On dirait que c'est un souvenir douloureux. Très douloureux, même.

"L'armée a trouvé la planque, et…"

Il pousse un soupir, puis hausse les épaules.

"Enfin, ils n'auraient pas été éternels, de toute façon."

 

* * *

 

Quelques années après la mort des Chimères, qui s'étaient sacrifiées pour lui, Greed s'était senti seul. Il voulait à présent trouver des êtres qui lui étaient semblables. Pas facile.

 

* * *

 

  
"Mais… euh… comment vous faîtes pour vous reconnaître entre vous?  
\- Déjà, on le sent. Puis il y a la marque.

\- Quelle marque?

\- Me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarquée?"

Greed montre au journaliste le dos de sa main. En effet, il y a un étrange symbole rouge. Sans doute un tatouage.

"Faudra que je le prenne en photo…

\- Oh? Si tu veux.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai mon appareil…"

Alphonse se met à fouiller dans son sac.

"C'est déjà un miracle si j'ai pris mon enregistreur…

\- Laisse, petit, tu chercheras plus tard. Dis, tu devrais pas changer la cassette de ton truc? Ou au moins la retourner?

\- Déjà?

\- On dirait."

En effet. L'homonculus parle beaucoup, et assez bien. Et c'est vrai qu'il lui a raconté déjà pas mal de choses.

Alphonse retourne la cassette et l'enregistrement peut continuer.

 

* * *

 

L'homonculus parcourut ainsi toute l'Europe, puis le reste du monde, et ce durant un bon demi-siècle. Sans succès.

La réponse, ou une partie, lui sauta alors aux yeux. Bien qu'il lui parut bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres alchimistes qui aient raté une résurrection, il en vint à supposer que seule Dante avait créé des homoncules. Oui, il se souvenait déjà combien elle était fière de sa création, lorsqu'il était venu au monde…

Il retourna donc dans son Angleterre natale, désormais à la recherche de celle qui l'avait créé.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mais… elle n'était pas morte? S'étonne le jeune journaliste.

\- Dante? Elle n'était déjà plus humaine quand elle m'a créé! Elle m'avait dit avant que je parte qu'elle avait trouvé comment vivre éternellement. Je ne la croyais pas, enfin, pas totalement, mais je savais qu'elle était douée. Après tout, elle m'a créé.

\- Et… qu'est-ce qui vous faisait penser qu'elle avait d'autres… êtres comme vous?

\- Plein de choses. Elle aussi elle veut tout, quelque part.

\- Elle veut? Elle est toujours en vie?

\- En fait, j'en ai aucune idée."

Greed hausse les épaules.

"Et je m'en fiche complètement. Je n'ai maintenant plus rien à faire avec elle. Je ne l'ai revue qu'une fois après celle-là.

\- Vous l'avez donc retrouvée?

\- Oui. Et il y avait bien des homoncules avec elle. Mais elle ne les avait pas tous créés, en fait."

 

* * *

 

 

Le premier qu'il avait trouvé, ou plutôt qui l'avait trouvé, était Envy.

Et il s'avéra qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

Envy était le fils de Dante et d'un autre alchimiste, mort et ressuscité bien avant la création de Greed. Mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas rencontré, pas lors de sa vie d'homonculus en tout cas.

Il l'avait interpellé dans un bar.

"Eh, crétin! Tu te souviens de moi?"

  

* * *

 

"Envy a toujours eu un sale caractère. Heureusement, je ne l'ai pas côtoyé longtemps. J'ai rapidement rencontré un autre morveux encore pire, Wrath, qui d'ailleurs a carrément sauté sur Envy dès qu'on est sortis dans la rue. Il l'engueulait à propos de je-sais-plus quoi. Wrath avait une mère qui n'était pas la sienne, Sloth. Sinon, il y avait aussi Lust, Gluttony et Pride.

\- … ce sont les noms des sept péchés capitaux!

\- Eh oui.

\- Mais… pourquoi?"

L'étrange être se gratte la tête.

"En fait je sais pas trop. Mais ils étaient tous à la solde de Dante.

\- Comment se sont passées vos retrouvailles avec elle?"

 

* * *

 

 

Greed poussa un sifflement admiratif en entrant dans la grande maison.

"Ben dis donc! Belle barraque!"

Dante, qui marchait devant lui, eut un petit sourire.

"Tu parlais mieux que cela la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

\- Ouais, sans doute."

Il en rajoutait, bien entendu.

"Ces années de banditisme ne t'ont pas réussi.

\- Bof, si tu le dis."

Une fois de plus, Greed ne resta pas bien longtemps chez sa créatrice.

  

* * *

 

"La vieille s'est jamais fait d'illusions de toute manière. Je ne suis pas celui qu'elle voulait faire revivre."  
Greed ricane.

"Elle l'a vite compris… j'admets qu'elle a bon goût dans le choix de ses corps, mais la chair qui se décompose, non merci.

\- Le choix de ses corps? La chair qui se… décompose?"

Alphonse, une fois de plus, ne comprend plus.

"Oui. Sa méthode, pour vivre éternellement, c'est de prendre le corps d'une autre. Et elle change de peau comme on changerait de vêtements. C'est juste un peu plus compliqué. Mais l'intérieur est pourri. Mort. En décomposition. Une horreur. Qui empire de jour en jour.

\- Que va-t-elle devenir alors?

-Une chose morte. Mais ça, c'est déjà ce qu'elle est."

Il y a quelques secondes de silence. Alphonse repense à ce qui vient d'être dit. L'histoire est totalement invraisemblable. Pourtant…

"Et ensuite?

\- Ensuite…"

Le sourire de Greed revient. Il semble même au journaliste qu'il n'a jamais été aussi large.

"Ensuite, ça devient très, très intéressant."

 

* * *

 

 Il était resté en Angleterre. Il voulait aller partout ailleurs, mais il en était ainsi où qu'il soit, alors autant ne pas bouger.

Il songea à se remettre au banditisme. Au moins, ça l'amusait, ça le distrayait. Et puis, même s'il savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais les Chimères, au moins il pourrait avoir de la compagnie.

Il y songeait, assis dans un bar, au début du siècle dernier, lorsque la compagnie se présenta d'elle-même.

  

* * *

 

"Dès que je l'ai vu pousser la porte, j'ai su qu'il y avait un truc bizarre, spécial. Il s'est assis pas loin de moi, il ne m'a pas remarqué. En fait, il ne remarquait personne. Complètement ailleurs. Il a commandé un verre et commencé à le boire. Et là j'ai aperçu les tatouages sur les paumes de ses mains. C'était pas franchement à la mode à cette époque, alors j'ai vite compris."

 

* * *

 

Greed s'assit sur le tabouret juste à côté de l'homme aux cheveux longs, qui mit un certain temps avant de se tourner vers lui. L'homonculus en profita donc pour l'observer de plus près, ses cheveux noirs, attachés, coupés courts devant, ses yeux jaunes, son regard glacé, son sourire inexistant, ses mains tatouées, une posée sur le comptoir, l'autre tenant le verre…

L'humain finit cependant par tourner la tête et parler, non sans l'avoir observé, lui aussi.

"Homonculus."

Greed ne fut pas surpris.

"Et toi, alchimiste.

\- Exact."

L'homme porta le verre à ses lèvres.

"Je peux savoir ton nom?

\- Kimblee.

\- Greed. Enchanté."

Lentement, Kimblee se mit à sourire.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas très bavard. Mais l'homonculus s'en moquait, alimentant à lui tout seul une conversation, commandant quelques verres de temps en temps.

L'alchimiste prit rapidement un air ennuyé, vidant ses verres, puis inspectant leur fond, mais Greed savait qu'il n'en était rien.

Aussi, lorsque Kimblee se leva et sortit sans prévenir, et encore moins dire au revoir, l'homonculus n'hésita pas à le suivre.

 

* * *

 

 

"Kim était un spécialiste des explosions. Il adorait ça, plus que tout.  
\- Les grenades?

\- Mais non voyons!"

Greed désigna la paume de sa main droite.

"L'alchimie! Il s'était fait tatouer des symboles sur les paumes!

\- Ah… euh… mais quels symboles?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas déjà expliqué? Pour faire de l'alchimie, on a besoin de cercles de transmutations… et Kimblee s'était tatoué les siens dans les paumes!

\- Oh, d'accord…

\- C'était dur de le retenir : dès qu'un type le cherchait, boum! Très susceptible, mon Kim.

\- Oh…

\- Généralement, il se tenait bien. Il aurait eu des problèmes sinon, et pas qu'un peu. Mais fallait vraiment, vraiment pas le chercher. Je l'ai compris dès la première fois où il m'a fait exploser.

\- … pardon?

\- Change la cassette d'abord."

 

* * *

 

 

Kimblee plaqua ses mains contre le torse de l'homonculus.

"Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me suivre, répéta-t-il lentement.

\- Je crois que je suis un peu dur d'oreille."

Boum!

La recomposition fut assez lente. Greed fut surpris de remarquer que Kimblee n'avait cependant pas bougé, et ne prenait même pas un air surpris. Au contraire, il semblait plutôt ravi qu'autre chose. Enthousiaste.

Deux ou trois autres explosions suivirent, Greed s'habituant peu à peu à la douleur, vive comme un éclair.

Après sa dernière recomposition, l'homonculus profita d'une pause pour s'approcher de l'alchimiste et essuyer doucement le sang sur son visage avant de l'embrasser.

 

* * *

 

Le jeune journaliste rougit un peu, beaucoup même. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Greed, perdu dans ses souvenirs, semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué.  
"Après cela, tout est allé très vite. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à chez lui et j'ai fini par réussir à y rentrer. Et je suis resté. C'était pas facile tous les jours. C'était même rarement facile. Y a eu le coup du photographe… j'ai récupéré la photo, mais Kimblee l'a tué, et il m'a bien fait exploser. Kim n'aime pas être pris en photo. Bon, d'accord, moi non plus j'ai jamais été un ange. Mais Kim et ses explosions… on aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elles. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il est resté. Vu que je me recomposais toujours, il pouvait me faire exploser autant qu'il le voulait. Et bien entendu il ne faisait jamais le ménage. Mais… dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai voulu pour moi. Et j'ai jamais changé d'avis."

Encore quelques secondes de silence. Alphonse attend la suite de l'histoire qui le passionne de plus en plus, même s'il a du mal à la croire. En fait, il la croirait bien. C'est très bien ficelé, plausible dans une certaine mesure, il n'y a pas d'anachronismes… et puis Alphonse a toujours adoré les histoires.

L'homonculus reprend soudainement.

"On s'est mis à braquer des banques. Parce que Kim s'ennuyait. Il voulait de l'action, du sang, des explosions.

\- C'était un criminel?

\- Bien sûr. Un vrai psychopathe. Déjà avant que je le rencontre. Il avait tenté l'armée, il pensait qu'il pourrait utiliser l'alchimie sans trop se faire remarquer. Mais les autres militaires ont eu peur de lui, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Ils ont monté tout un complot pour l'envoyer en prison… mais mon alchimiste est loin d'être bête. Il a déserté.

\- C'était pas plus grave encore?

\- Si.

\- Mais alors…

\- Kim s'en fichait un peu. Beaucoup, même. C'était juste pour pas se laisser avoir. Il a fait qu'une seule grosse connerie en tout.

\- Laquelle?

\- Mourir."

 

* * *

 

 

Il y avait un homme qu'on nommait Scar, à cause de la grande cicatrice qu'il avait au milieu du front. Et cet homme avait eu un frère.

De temps en temps, Greed et Kimblee lisaient dans le journal un article sur Scar, le tueur fou, non loin des articles réservés à leurs braquages. Et l'alchimiste riait.

Un jour, il avait fini par raconter à l'homonculus cette histoire, l'histoire de l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver son frère des explosions mortelles de l'alchimiste.

Il avait fait exploser le front du frère, lui offrant cette belle cicatrice, et tué l'homme très lentement.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé aucun remords, et il le raconta à Greed comme on raconterait une histoire drôle. Cela n'avait pas étonné l'homonculus, qui s'était contenté de sourire et de caresser les cheveux de l'humain. Il n'avait pas compris la cruauté de Kimblee, mais elle ne le dérangeait plus.

Et Scar finit par retrouver celui qui avait tué son frère sous ses yeux. L'alchimiste, ancien militaire, Zolf Kimblee.

N'étant qu'un simple humain, même s'il avait appris les rudiments de l'alchimie, il n'aurait rien du pouvoir leur faire.

Sauf qu'il le frappa lorsqu'il était seul et de dos.

 

* * *

 

 

Alphonse ne comprend pas. Ce Kimblee était un monstre. Il a tué un homme sous les yeux de son frère, qu'il a mutilé à vie. Scar avait toutes les raisons de se venger. Et pourtant, à la manière dont Greed raconte sa mort et comment il a découvert le corps de son alchimiste, il pourrait presque éprouver de la sympathie pour eux. Malgré qu'il se répète que c'était un personnage détestable et… de toute manière, ce n'est qu'une histoire. C'est impossible, tout ça.  
Greed finit de raconter ses hurlements de rage lorsqu'il a découvert Kimblee. Puis il se tait. Alphonse tente de relancer la discussion.

"Et… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après? Vous avez retrouvé Scar?

\- Même pas eu besoin. Il s'est fait arrêter peu après, et je crois qu'il a été fusillé."

Le journaliste est étonné. Malgré tout, Greed ne s'est pas vengé. C'est bizarre, ça ne colle pas avec l'image qu'il avait de lui. C'est sans doute là le point faible de l'histoire.

L'homonculus soupire.

"Enfin. Cela s'est passé il y a, quoi… quatre vingts ans, environ… j'ai vu les hommes s'entretuer… comme ils l'ont toujours fait… le monde évoluer… si on peut dire."

Il s'étire.

"Et un jour j'ai vu un journaliste quitter son lieu de travail et je l'ai suivi. Me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de raconter ma vie. Et puis j'aime pas les psys, alors…"

La cassette s'arrête de tourner. Alphonse la retire de l'appareil et la range avec la première. Il a en main toute la vie de l'homonculus. Et il ne sait même pas s'il y croit.

Mais c'est vrai que ça peut faire un bon article. Au pire, il le rédigera comme un roman et le fera publier. Mais ça le gêne. Ce n'est pas son genre.

Son frère, lui, le ferait peut-être. Edouard ne croira en rien à cette histoire, de toute manière. Il va bien se moquer de lui.

Greed se lève et lui tend la main. Alphonse la serre, remarquant encore le tatouage. Il se dit qu'il ne le reverra sans doute jamais. Et il n'a pas son appareil photo.

 

* * *

 

 

Greed est rentré chez lui. Il referme la porte de son appartement derrière lui et s'étire à nouveau. Il se dirige vers le cadre accroché au mur du fond, cette photo qu'il connaît par cœur, cette photo qui a quatre vingt ans.  
Ils avaient tous deux les cheveux longs, à l'époque. Lui est assis et passe son bras autour de la taille de son alchimiste, debout. Kimblee a une main sur son épaule.

Quelqu'un rentre. Greed ne se retourne pas, pas même quand deux longs bras entourent ses épaules, pas même quand il sent les baisers dans son cou et le sang qui tâche ses vêtements, il ne dit rien.

"Tu gardes toujours cette vieille photo. Je ne l'aime pas."

L'homonculus ne répond rien. Il lève juste la main pour la poser sur la joue de l'autre.

"Tu sais pourtant…

-Je sais, coupe Greed. Je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Mais je voulais tout.

\- Et tu as tout perdu.

\- Non, c'est faux. Tu lui ressembles assez pour que je n'aie pas de regrets.

\- Je ne suis pas lui.

\- Tu lui ressembles assez. Fallait pas mourir, Kim."

L'autre homonculus sourit. Greed se retourne et le serre plus fort contre lui.

 

* * *

 

 

Il se souvient de ce jour où il a débarqué chez Dante sans prévenir, de la tête qu'a faite la vieille folle en voyant le cadavre qu'il serrait fort contre lui. Il se souvient de combien elle a hésité, de comment elle a tenté de le manipuler, avant de finir par céder. Il se souvient que les six autres homoncules les observaient, que certains souriaient et que d'autres se contentaient de les regarder gravement.

Il se souvient de la joie qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il a vu la naissance. Même si ce corps n'avait plus rien d'humain, il en était heureux, il en était fier, comme s'il l'avait lui-même créé. Il se souvient l'avoir pris dans ses bras et l'avoir choyé jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne un semblant de vie.

Et il se souvient de la désillusion. Il s'y attendait, mais le choc n'en a pas été moins grand.

Ce n'est pas Kimblee. Il a son visage, son nom qu'il lui a donné, il a son corps, un peu de son caractère, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Il savait que cela se finirait ainsi. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais satisfait. Il savait qu'il devrait s'en contenter.

Et il s'en est contenté.

 

* * *

 

 

"Fallait pas mourir, répète-t-il avant de l'embrasser.  
\- Je serai mort quoi que tu fasses.

\- Non. Je voulais que tu vives."

Oui, il le voulait.

Cela, il ne l'a pas raconté à Alphonse Elric. Mais il ne saura jamais dire pourquoi. Il ne lui a pas raconté ce qu'il a demandé à Dante, la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue. De ressusciter Kimblee, ou plutôt de le tenter, connaissant exactement le résultat.

Il ne l'a pas raconté. Peut-être qu'il en a honte. Peut-être qu'il regrette, un peu. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Il voulait son Kimblee. Il le voulait comme il a voulu chaque chose durant toute sa vie d'homonculus. Avidement. Désespérément avidement.

"Et maintenant, Greed, que veux-tu?"

L'homonculus ferme les yeux et ne répond rien.

Parce qu'il n'a plus rien à répondre. Ou presque.


End file.
